


Will we Die, just a little?

by WildfireAmbition



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Breathplay, Cock Rings, Consent, Desperation, Dominant Anakin Skywalker, Don't Judge Me, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Force Choking (Star Wars), How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Inappropriate use of the Force (Star Wars), Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Male Slash, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Oneshot, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword is not used, Safewords, Slash, Smut, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Anakin Skywalker, Vibrators, consent given, obikin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildfireAmbition/pseuds/WildfireAmbition
Summary: Anakin loves nothing more than having his Master underneath him, squirming for release.Pure smut/ porn. The Author regrets everything, and the Author regrets nothing. Read the tags.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112
Collections: Anakin/Obi-wan, SubObi Weeks





	Will we Die, just a little?

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've written smut. I have given up trying to write plot or longer stories. I claim that there is not enough Anakin Skywalker/ Obi-Wan Kenobi stories out there. I am here to remedify that issue. This story takes place during the Clone Wars era. (I'm going to hell, but that is okay. Lol.) Please read the tags. As usual, I don't own anything except of my overactive imagination and my fanfiction addiction.

Anakin slowly stroked his cock. The sight in front of him was deliciously enticing. 

Obi-Wan was laid spread-eagle on the large king sized mattress that dominated the room, his pale but flushed skin a perfect contrast against the rich black velvet bedsheets. 

His wrists was cuffed to the bedpost above his head. His ankles were cuffed to either side of the bed, spreading his legs wide apart. The insides of his golden cuffs were padded with soft velvet to prevent Obi-Wan from hurting himself. 

To finish off the look, a black ball gag was firmly secured around his mouth. 

Obi-Wan squirmed on the mattress, already fully erect, hard and leaking. 

"You look so delicious, spread out there, all ready for me to use," Anakin said lowly, as he prowled towards Obi-Wan. With his cybernetic hand, he trailed his hand down Obi-Wan's chest and lightly pinched one of his nipples. Obi-Wan's breath hitched. 

Anakin smirked. 

"Well, today I am thinking that we can try something a bit different. You can tell me at any time to stop, okay?" Anakin said, suddenly serious as he searched Obi-Wan's eyes for approval.

Obi-Wan nodded.

"Good," Anakin said, smiling, before suddenly pinching the other nipple. Obi-Wan jolted slightly. 

Anakin stood up and walked to a wardrobe at the corner. Opening it, he took out two items. 

Turning around, Obi-Wan's breath hitched as more precum dribbled onto his stomach. Anakin held a vibrator and a cock ring in his hands. 

Anakin walked quickly back to the bed, a predatory glint in his eyes. 

"I'm going to make you feel so good, Master," Anakin crooned, delighting in Obi-Wan's shiver as he ghosted his fingers down his side. 

Placing the items aside, Anakin settled himself down onto the bed between Obi-Wan's spread legs. Leaning down, he blowed lightly onto his length. Obi-Wan squirmed, stifling a moan. 

"So responsive," Anakin said amused. 

Anakin took a slow lick up Obi-Wan's length, before suddenly sucking hard at the tip. Obi-Wan arched off the bed and groaned, beads of sweat forming on his muscles. 

Anakin tusked. "It wouldn't do for you to cum so early in the night, now would it?"

Sliding on the cock ring, to the base of his penis, Anakin tightened the cock ring slightly with the Force. Above him, Obi-Wan groaned. 

"And this is where the fun begins," Anakin said darkly.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?


End file.
